


Best Laid Plans

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Kouka Koukou AU, M/M, Pansexual Character, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kija wasn’t looking for love at that exact moment, because he was busy with college and life, but just that was enough to give Kija happiness. So when Jaeha first sauntered into Kija’s life, it hadn’t even been on his radar that he might be interested in Kija. Kija just thought he was annoying as hell." The second time Kija and Jaeha met, they both decided something rather quickly. There was no way in hell or high water they were ever going to get together. But sometimes,  as the old saying goes, the best laid plans always seem to go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to 1 AM Green who seriously wanted to write more yaoi with a main character who is cool with being gay. Also to all of us who have drowning in Zeno-induced depression after the latest spoilers dropped and need a laugh, here you go.  
> This will be a drabble series I'll update when I feel like it! :)

It was a beautiful day in the spring of Kija’s sophomore year that he finally came clean about the secret he had been harboring for quite a few years. 

His Grandmother, who was in charge at the moment of the Hakuryuu estate until Kija came of age and got married, had called him into her office to discuss yet again marriage interviews that would be coming up without allowing him to get a word in. Finally as his Grandmother paused to breathe after telling Kija how much he would love a certain heiress, Kija managed to break into the conversation by blurting out, 

“Grandmother, I’ll won’t be able to go to the marriage interviews and fall in love.”

“What…why?” His grandmother said, eyes wide and confused. And despite his racing heart and the illness bubbling up in his gut Kija finally managed to say, 

“Because I’m…I’m gay, Grandmother.” Kija admitted. For a moment his Grandmother froze, before sucking in a breath as if she had been physically hit. 

“But-But Lord Hakuryuu-“

Kija held up his hand, interrupting her words. 

“I understand what my duties are to the Hakuryuu clan. Being the only living heir after my parent’s death, I have been prepared to assume the family name for my whole life. As dictated by family traditions, I will marry and have children. I will be faithful to my wife, whoever she may be. My obligations towards this clan are more important than my desires.” Kija explained, “However, I would like marriage interviews and proposals to be postponed until after I graduate. I will meet with and marry whomever would be the best choice for our family’s continued prosperity. But until that day, I should like the appropriate freedom and not to be bothered by this any longer. Please give me this, at the very least, Grandmother.” 

His Grandmother bowed her head to him, in respect.

“Very well, Lord Hakuryuu, I shall comply with your wishes.”

No one noticed Kija’s sad smile.

* * *

The second time Kija met Jaeha, it was the textbook definition of an awkward encounter. 

The first time hadn’t been great either. Kija had been going through a bit of a rough patch in his life. It wasn’t his Grandmother’s fault that she had wished for him to be married to a wife, and when that picturesque future she had always hoped for had been shattered, she had needed a bit of time to digest the news. It was hard because Kija loved his Grandmother dearly and didn’t wish to burden her or the family. But even if being back at the family home was awkward, he had wonderful friends who had accepted him, and by the time he met Jaeha he was happier than he had been in a long time because he wasn’t getting dragged to marriage interviews every weekend. The fact he had finally admitted, yes, I am gay, had been a relief to a heavy burden, and at least until graduation he would be free from the ordeals he had been put through. Kija wasn’t looking for love at that exact moment, because he was busy with college and life, but just that was enough to give Kija happiness.

So when Jaeha first sauntered into Kija’s life, it hadn’t even been on his radar that he might be interested in Kija. Kija just thought he was annoying as hell. 

Kija had been relaxing and doing homework in a popular coffee shop off campus with his roommate Shin-ah, a shy boy that Kija considered to be a younger brother of sorts. Kija had met Shin-ah through their mutual friend Yona, who they both cared for very much. Yona had been the first person Kija had felt he could talk about his issues with, while Yona had also helped Shin-ah through a difficult time in his own life as he had lost his elder brother. It had been because of this that they had met, and had become fast friends and eventually roommates. 

And that was when Jaeha Ryoukuryuu walked in. 

“Ah, Shin-ah!” He greeted with a wide smile. Shin-ah shifted, not offering a greeting back but giving a nod, so Kija knew this was someone Shin-ah was comfortable with. To Kija’s surprise, Jaeha slid into the booth next to him, making Kija bristle at Jaeha’s sudden closeness. 

“Who’s this?” Kija asked Shin-ah as Jaeha rested his head on his palm, giving a sort of knowing look that made Kija grind his teeth. He didn’t like it one bit. 

“Kija,” Shin-ah introduced, “Jaeha…teacher’s aide…music theory.” 

“Oh hello.” Kija said, feigning politeness out of respect for Shin-ah, “I am Kija Hakuryuu. Shin-ah’s roommate.” 

Jaeha just gave Shin-ah a smile before returning his attention back onto Kija. 

“You should have told me you had a good looking roommate. I make it my mission to know every beautiful person on campus. Feel free to ask for my number, we could make a slaying together at the club.” Jaeha said with a wink and Kija resisted the urge to gag. What a self-absorbed prick, looking for more wingmen to add to his collection. 

“I’m sure you do.” Kija said sarcastically as he reached over to grab his folders. 

“I do,” Jaeha said, leaning in, “Are you a history major?” 

“Excuse me, can you back up?” Kija demanded indignantly, leaning almost out of the booth, nearly choking on his cologne. “I have personal space I would like to maintain.” 

Shin-ah at this point was trying to wave to break Kija’s attention, but Jaeha kept smiling as if he had no idea what was getting on Kija’s slightly frayed nerves.

“Is this bothering you?”

“Actually yes.” Kija said as he slammed his folder down on the table and stood up, “I don’t even know you.”

Obviously getting a rise out of Kija was amusing to him because Jaeha reached over to palm his ass, giving a blissful sort of smile.

“Don’t be so uptight-”

Kija moved out of instinct and years of training came back to him at a single moment as he grabbed Jaeha’s arm over his shoulder and with a yell and all of his might he casted him sailing through the air, clear over the table, and sprawling onto the ground on the opposite side, knocking it over and causing all of the drinks and the table cloth to spill onto the floor. 

Jaeha just looked stunned, Shin-ah was just sitting there lost and obviously not knowing what to do. 

“Serves you right.” Kija said with a huff as he calmly packed his backpack while the stunned restaurant looked on in amazement. He turned on his heel, placed his family’s buisness card on the counter for any expenses of the damage, bowed and apologized for the ruckus, and then left the restaurant with Shin-ah following quickly on his heels. 

That incident had been a few days prior to their second meeting. And Kija had obviously wanted to put that unsavory encounter behind him, so when his friend group had decided to go out for the night, Kija had been uncharacteristically on board. And maybe he had just thrown caution to the wind and downed to jaeger bombs, done a body shot, and had half an appletini. Of course after the appletini (how much alcohol they could hide in a fruity-drink always amazed him) he had been a goner, and for the most part what had happened after he had gotten onto the dancefloor was a mystery. Well that’s not exactly true he remembered, maybe, hot lips on his own, hands on his waist, getting out of a cab and into a chilly night, really hot and awesome sex maybe…? After that it was a whole lot of nothing and he couldn’t remember who he had exactly gone home with. 

And so that was what was on Kija’s mind as he met Jaeha Ryoukuryuu for the second time, in a bed he didn’t know, naked, with his back killing him. 

Jaeha just woke up, rolling over to reveal his perfectly toned chest and abs, his hair out of that dumb pony tail and over his shoulder, smiling pleasantly as if he had no idea why Kija was giving him the evil eye.

“I knew the uptight ones are always the wildest in bed, but shit, I think last night was a record.” 

Oh no. 

“What-“ Kija tried to say before Jaeha pressed his fingers to his lips and then waved him off. 

“Before you continue with your self-loathing this was all a mistake I’m not into dick rant, just know I get it. No one will know. I think it’s a shame to be closeted, but hey, I think we can work out a great arrangement-“

“Hold on. Who said I was in the closet?” Kija gasped as he stood up to gather his clothes. Jaeha blinked in obvious surprise. 

“You’re not? You totally had that repressed vibe.”

“I’m out.” Kija choked as he got his boxers on before glaring, “I just am in complete disbelief I slept with the biggest jerk-wad on the planet! What? You think that just because I’m gay and you happen to be gay-“

“Pansexual.” Jaeha corrected.

“-Whatever, that you are interested in the male persuasion that I want to have a relationship with you? No. Hell no. Whatever we did last night was a mistake. It should only happen between people who love each other and are committed.” 

“Commitment is too confining. Sex works out great.” Jaeha said before smirking, “You’ll be back.”

“Trust me, this is the first and last time I sleep with you, because no way in hell would I ever fall in love with a narcissist douchebag like you.” Kija said, with a scoff as he finished buttoning up his shirt and Jaeha stood up, grabbing a robe from the side of the bed and putting it on. 

“Well trust me sweetheart, falling in love with an uptight delusional asshat is pretty far down on my list too.”

“Don’t call me sweetheart.” Kija hissed as he put on his pants. 

“It was ironic.”

“Well whatever literary device you are trying to use sucks.” Kija snapped as he finished tying on his shoes and turned to leave. 

“Oh you mean like you last night because trust me you give awesome-“

Kija immediately pivoted and suckerpunched Jaeha in the face so hard the other man flew backwards into his bedside table, his eye obviously starting to swell and turn dark.

“What the fuck!” Jaeha hissed and Kija just smiled pleasantly at him. 

“Mental recalibration. Now, pretend you are seriously concussed or brain dead or else I might actually leave you that way once I’m done with you.” 

And so Jaeha stayed on the ground, a wise decision on his part, as Kija left the apartment steaming with anger. 

Kija pretended he didn’t hear the laughter that followed.


	2. Bold Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kija wasn’t looking for love at that exact moment, because he was busy with college and life, but just that was enough to give Kija happiness. So when Jaeha first sauntered into Kija’s life, it hadn’t even been on his radar that he might be interested in Kija. Kija just thought he was annoying as hell." The second time Kija and Jaeha met, they both decided something rather quickly. There was no way in hell or high water they were ever going to get together. But sometimes, as the old saying goes, the best laid plans always seem to go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of Best Laid Plans!

It was the morning after the horrendous day that would go down in history of Kija’s life as one of the worst. He was over at Yona’s house, trying to mentally recuperate from his utter embarrassment as Yona offered all them breakfast. Kija’s stomach was still rolling with disgust so he doubted he would be able to keep it down, as Hak scarfed down his own breakfast and Yun just stared at him as finished his retelling of the latest events of his life. 

“You did what?” Yun gasped, his jaw nearly hitting the floor as Kija stayed sprawled on the table, his head pounding with his hangover. 

“Why didn’t anyone stop me?” Kija begged his friends, “It was mortifying waking up next to…that.” 

“Well, you looked like you were having fun as you were vigorously sucking face with that droopy-eyed guy, White Snake. Interrupting you would have been rude.” Hak said and Kija sat up and literally hissed at him before Yona smacked Hak upside the head before placing down a cup of coffee before Kija. 

“Hak, don’t be rude.” Yona scolded before patting Kija’s shoulder soothingly. “It’s okay, everyone makes mistakes sometimes.” 

“Well, I’ve never made a mistake like that before. More dignified relations suit me better.” Kija said before clenching his teeth despite his throbbing temples, “The worst part was that bastard’s smug face. Every time I remember it I have the urge to punch someone.”  
“No use in dwelling over the past.” Yun said with a shrug. 

“I’d just feel bad if it became awkward for Shin-ah.” Kija admitted as he leaned back in his chair, “I want Shin-ah to have as many friends as he can. It’s just going to be hard sucking up my wounded pride if I ever see him again.” 

“I’m sure you won’t need to see him ever again.” Yona soothed. “But on a lighter note, will you be coming to Lili’s party this weekend?” 

“I thought that was supposed to be next weekend.” Kija asked but Yun just smiled.

“We rescheduled. Next week is too close to midterms, you know? Even if I am a genius, I do need to study.” 

“Alright.” Kija sighed, “If it’s for Lili I’ll go. But I’ve decided to swear off alcohol for the rest of my life, is that clear?”

“Crystal, White Snake.” Hak said as the others nodded. 

Kija tried to contain his growl. 

After breakfast and a solid attempt at mind-cleansing he made his way back to the apartment he shared with Shin-ah, finding his roommate resting on the couch with his pet squirrel as he watched TV, a bowl of cereal in his hands, his usual sunglasses on, as well as his snap back. Shin-ah nodded in recognition of him as he walked through the door, and Kija gave him his best smile before sitting down next to him. 

“Is there anything interesting that you are watching?” Kija asked Shin-ah, who he watched relax and give him a solid few nods before beginning to explain (in short sentences) about the new comic book show he had been watching. That was before he looked to Kija, got up and went to the fridge, before holding out a bottle of apple juice to him. 

“…I will…listen.” Shin-ah said honestly, “If something…is bothering you…”

Kija just shook his head, knowing that he couldn’t talk about punching his friend in the face. Instead he just smiled back at Shin-ah as he petted Ao. 

“Thank you so much, but don’t worry, just hanging out with you is enough to make me feel better, I promise.” Kija said as Shin-ah settled back onto the couch. 

“It’s what…friends do.” Shin-ah told him, opening his own bottle. 

“I’ve always told you that you should consider me a brother!” Kija scolded lightly and he watched a slight blush rise up to Shin-ah’s cheeks. 

“It’s what…brothers do.” 

Kija smiled.

* * *

The music was loud and throbbing, the lights were dimmed considerably as the house Lili lived in with her roommates was packed with party goers. At some point he had lost Yona and Hak in the fray, and had just decided to rest by the wall, a beer he hadn’t drunk a single drop from becoming warm in his hand. 

It was just as he was deciding on whether he would leave or not (Shin-ah was back home, considering parties with so many people made him nervous. Kija had come to the party just to make his rounds of greetings before heading back home, but was finding it increasingly difficult to find his friends in order to tell them that he was leaving). And so he decided the best course of action was just to wait until he caught a glimpse of anyone in his group, tell them he was leaving, and then return home to marathon _Once Upon A Time_ with Shin-ah and maybe order something to eat. 

It was then, that Kija realized that someone was looking at him and tried to contain his glaring when a guy and a few of his friends sauntered over to him. 

“Oh hey, Kija. Where’s your boyfriend? Not here?” He asked and Kija tried to contain his barely veiled disgust but it certainly wasn’t working. These guys had been in Hak and Kija’s anthropology class last semester and had liked to talk smack about him when he wasn’t in the room. After a little bit, it’s safe to say that Hak didn’t go easy on them. It was nice to know that despite their differences, Hak wouldn’t stand for someone talking bad about Kija. And at that moment, Kija felt the very same way. 

“First off, Hak and I aren’t like that. And if we were it wouldn’t be any of your business. But please, if you really want me to call him over so we can deal with you again, then I’m fine with that.” Kija said with a vicious smile, and as if sensing his bloodlust the leader of the group took a step back, “Or, rather, I could bash your skull in right here. I can handle a few plebeians with little grace by myself, thank you.” 

“Why you-“ The idiot said, taking a step forward and Kija prickled in excitement over a fight and-

“Ah, sweetheart, you been waiting for me long?” A voice broke Kija’s concentration, and suddenly an arm was at his waist, another hand forcing his chin up into a kiss. Kija froze for a moment before feeling his face flood with heat and his brain whirl into overdrive because Goddamnit it was Jaeha who was kissing him. When he opened his mouth to try to yell or speak or reject his advances, suddenly a tongue was shoved into his mouth, stunning him for a moment before in his completely embarrassment he bit down. 

Jaeha jerked back, giving Kija a smile that barely hid the anger simmering underneath the surface of that perfectly crafted mask.

“Sweetheart, now, why would you do that?” 

“I told you not to call me that!” Kija hissed, his hair standing on end before he realized then men had already run off. Jaeha just continued to snake his arms around Kija’s waist and pulled him close. 

“Well, I’ve found that to idiots sometimes the best way to deal with them is a little show-and-tell. Though your method of skull-smashing is admirable in its own way.” 

“If you keep touching me I’ll rip your face off.”

“You are seriously not cute, Kija. Now, come on, is that how you act towards an upperclassman who has just helped you out?” 

“Thank you very much, _senpai_.” Kija said sarcastically as he tried to extricate himself from Jaeha’s arms and he pushed against Jaeha’s chest, “But, I’m not going to sleep with you again if that’s what you were expecting.” 

“Say that again.” Jaeha said with a completely serious expression 

“What?” Kija asked, totally blindsided by his expression and the hands that were placed on his shoulders. 

“Once more. Please call me your senpai.” Jaeha said, looking like he would begin to drool and Kija glared at him as shivers went up his spine. Not just a creep, this guy was a pervert. 

“If you don’t value your life.” Kija warned him.

“Oh, come on. It was really sexy.”

“Like I care!” Kija snapped, “Now let go!” 

“But you make teasing you so much fun.” Jaeha said, with a laugh before letting go and allowing Kija to stumble away. Kija immediately took the beer he had been clutching in his hand and downed half of it just to get the taste of Jaeha out of his mouth before scrubbing his tingling lips with the back of his hand. 

“Ugh, disgusting.”

“Hey, it worked.” Jaeha said with a shrug and Kija watched as Yona came rushing over. 

“Are you okay, Kija? I saw those guys running away and I recognized them from that time with Hak.” Yona said, busily checking Kija for wounds before saying suspiciously, “You didn’t punch anyone did you?”

“I didn’t.” Kija said, flushing, because of how close he had been to punching someone. 

“That’s a relief.” Yona said before looking over to Jaeha, “Did you help him? Thank you very much.”

“No problem, young lady.” Jaeha said before leaning down, and giving a flirtatious smirk, “If it means meeting a cutie like you, I’d do it a thousand times.” 

“Hey, droopy-eyes.” Hak’s voice came, placing a hand upon Jaeha’s shoulder, glaring at him with the bloodlust that could almost be tasted. “Keep your hands off.”

Jaeha held up his hands in defeat before Yun just sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he walked over.

“Gosh, I can’t keep my eyes off you rare beasts, even for a second.” Yun said and Kija just sighed and turned to his friends. 

“I was just looking to find you guys so I could tell you that I’m going home.” Kija said and Yona pouted,  
“Alright, if you are sure.”

“Yeah, I’ll just catch a cab.” Kija said and Yona looked at him.

“Don’t get lost, White Snake.” Hak said teasingly and Kija rolled his eyes.

“Right. Jaeha.” Kija said, holding his head high as he turned to the other man, “Though I may not have agreed with your method, you might have saved a few idiots from getting black eyes. I thank you on their behalf, and I do admit I owe you a favor. Think about what I may do for you, and I shall be sure to reciprocate.”  
And with that off his chest, Kija turned on his heel and walked out into the night.  
He tried not to think about how his lips still tingled.


End file.
